Generally, in an engine assembly line, a bearing cap is coupled to a lower portion of a cylinder block using a press-fitting apparatus. A conventional press-fitting apparatus includes a hydraulic cylinder and a press pad that is coupled to an end of an operating rod of the hydraulic cylinder. An indentation having a shape corresponding to the bearing cap is formed in the press pad.
In the conventional press-fitting apparatus, the bearing cap is inserted into the press pad, and the bearing cap is press-fitted into the cylinder block. However, in the conventional press-fitting apparatus, while press-fitting the bearing cap into the cylinder block, misalignment of the bearing cap to the cylinder block can occur. In that case, the bearing cap cannot be precisely coupled to the cylinder block.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.